


Konoe Covelli’s Measurements

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Various Lamento One-Shots [7]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Royalty/Modern Royalty, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, I mean Rai shows restraint, Looking but not touching, M/M, Nudity, Prequel, Restraint, Romance, Thanks for dedicating a chapter to me, Tribute, but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: This is a gift for *orphan_account*, a tiny tribute to the Reprisal of the Perpetual Wallflower Series. I am using her characters, which are modern versions, based on Rai and Konoe from Lamento - Beyond the Void.Konoe Covelli is the young man that Rai Zakaza finds in the sea. They are not cats in this story, although their pupils still narrow into slits when angered, and they maintain some Ribika-like features. Rai does have both eyes in this story, and also, Konoe’s eyes are red.





	Konoe Covelli’s Measurements

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reprisal of a Perpetual Wallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721917) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> You should read **** story first, even though mine takes place at the beginning of the timeline. In chapter 9, without spoilers, there are the following lines: 
> 
> “How the hell did Rai Zakaza know my exact measurements?  
> The man was severely lethal. He could guess the exact measurements of even a man just by looking at Konoe.”
> 
> I couldn’t stop thinking about this, specifically, about wandering eyes, which led to wandering hands, and wondered, how exactly this could be, and then this kind of happened. Apparently, I can’t write fiction in which Rai keeps his clothes on. But there’s no sex. So I thought I’d share my version of how the fourteenth Duke of Caprielle guessed Konoe’s measurements.
> 
> Chapter 9 is dedicated to me, and I was just so excited about it that I was super-inspired to write something, so please forgive this silly drivel!

That evening, the fourteenth Duke of Caprielle was cruising on his yacht, leisurely, and quite unusually with minimal staff—only enough to pilot the ship and serve food. The purpose of this evening’s cruise was for him to unwind and relax. Occasionally, the duke would spend the late afternoons at sea, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, and almost always accompanied by a beautiful companion. 

The night he found the drowning young man, however, he was alone. He happened to see what happened from afar while sipping grappa after a light evening meal on deck. A small person seemed to fall, or possibly was pushed, overboard and then shockingly left in the sea, splashing desperately and calling for help, as the yacht pulled away.

Don Rai Dominium Zakaza was not the type to purposely get involved in other people’s problems—he had plenty of his own drama, in particular involving his mother, the Dowager Duchess, and also with the media, partly because of the revolving door of his beautiful companions. However, seeing the drowning person in dire straits—he couldn’t very well leave him to die in the water. Plus that form, the _shape_ of the body that fell over the side of the ship, happened to catch his eye. It seemed particularly well-proportioned and, frankly, exactly his type.

He called out to the pilot, threw the life preserver overboard as soon as they were within range, but the drowning person had already tired. It looked like he was not a swimmer—and therefore, probably not a local, Rai guessed—and he didn’t hesitate. He dropped everything, dove into the water himself, and pulled the small body back up to the surface. 

Thankfully, because he was traveling with the pilot and the cook, they were available to help him get the man on board—and to his surprise, it was indeed a petite young man—unlike any person he had ever seen. 

Again without hesitation, Rai laid out the man’s body flat and turned his head to the side to allow the water to drain from his nose and mouth while listening for breath at his chest, before turning it back to the center. Lowering his face to the man’s, he pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth, using four strong breaths, trying hard not to notice how delightfully plush and soft the young man’s lips were.

The man coughed violently—a good sign—and Rai immediately turned his head to the side, being careful not to strain his delicate neck, as he coughed up a lungful of seawater. He saw those large eyes flash open—a bright, unusual shade of ruby red—before closing again in utter exhaustion. Unexpected and beautiful—those ruby red eyes! His breathing slowed to a normal rate, and the pulse at his wrist felt strong and hardy. 

With his clothing soaking wet and clinging to his body, however, it wasn’t long before the small man started shivering, so Rai scooped him up to bring him out of the wind to get him warm. Catching pneumonia right after being saved from drowning wouldn’t do any good, Rai thought. What would be the point in saving him then?

The man’s head tilted slightly into Rai’s chest, and he heard a soft relieved sigh—an endearing and sweet gesture—while he carried him below deck, which the duke found rather enchanting. Lately, his affairs had involved many more women than men, but this was mostly out of convenience rather than any particular preference. Rai found himself unusually captivated by _this_ young man, now helpless, vulnerable, and sleeping, on his own bed in the private cabin of his yacht.

“I’m doing this _only_ for the sake of his health and nothing more,” the duke assured himself aloud as he began stripping the drenched clothes from the shivering body. Apparently, he’d lost his shoes in the sea, so Rai pulled off his socks and started a pile of wet clothes on the floor. Noticing the lack of quality in his clothing, the young man couldn’t possibly be a particularly wealthy person,could he? No person of wealth or status would choose such bland clothing, so what was he doing on a yacht like that? The duke wondered.

Next, he pulled off the drenched white sweater, exposing a beautiful slim chest, a flat stomach with lovely muscle definition, flawless pale skin, and a beautiful, curving waistline—a surprising figure for a man. Beautiful enough, in fact, to make the duke’s breath catch. What was this creature?

He didn’t get too distracted to finish his task, however, remembering that the idea was to divest the young man of his wet clothes and warm him up. He unbuckled the man’s belt and pulled off the long, boring beige shorts—no wallet or ID found in his pockets—that were clinging to his legs, almost down to his knees, right along with the patterned cotton boxer shorts.

Does he dress like this on _purpose_? Perhaps he’s an American—American men have so little sense of style, the duke sighed.

Again, the duke inhaled sharply when he saw the figure on the bed before him. These legs—they would rival any woman’s. Perhaps this is a shy man, a timid man, and he doesn’t wish to draw attention to himself—and that is why he dresses the way he does. _Interessante_.

However, seeing the naked figure on the bed before him, shivering, curling up on his side slightly, revealing that tempting hip, Rai suddenly remembered, “ _Dio_ , his health! He’ll catch pneumonia!”

As quickly as possible, the duke threw a soft blanket over the shivering body while stripping off his own wet clothing, crawling in behind the smaller figure. Direct skin-on-skin is the best way to warm up, after all—and this person, well, there was so little to him! When Rai pulled him into his arms, pulling his back close to his chest and wrapping his arms around him, he could still feel the young man’s body shuddering with cold. Something in his own chest began to ache.

Deep within the duke’s heart—maybe in his soul—blossomed an urge to protect the young man with the ruby red eyes and beautiful pale skin. Something traumatic happened to him that night—his yacht left him behind—and who would _ever_ leave such a tempting creature behind, drowning in the ocean? It was a sin to even _think_ of such a thing.

While Rai’s arms encompassed the smaller man’s body, he opened his warm hands and moved them slowly around to the small chest, letting them slip down that curvy waist and flat stomach, and then out to his hips. What an unexpected find, the duke thought. I’ve dated women with measurements close to his. 

“Ah—but this is _only_  to warm you up,” Rai murmured into the ear before him, tempted to lick it, but restraining himself. Now that the young man’s hair had started to dry, it looked like a shade of honey blonde—it’s probably quite striking with those ruby red eyes of his. A small sigh leaked from the plush lips next to him, and the duke stopped moving his hands. He really wouldn’t want to frighten the boy, should he wake. Well, he might rather enjoy frightening him on _another_ occasion, but it seems that he’s probably suffered enough trauma for one evening. 

He’s stopped shivering. Good. The duke rested calmly behind the young man, not at all surprised to realize his own body was mildly aroused from the contact. It’s to be expected when coming in close physical contact with such a beautiful creature. I’ve already contacted the doctor, who will meet us at port. I’ll have his clothing washed when we arrive, and I’ll have him stay at my villa until he is completely recovered. He is bound to have some degree of shock. I do wonder who would have left him alone like that, however. Were they trying to kill him? If he were _mine_ —

The duke stopped his thoughts abruptly. What was he even thinking? Was he seriously considering this? A man he had only _just_ laid eyes on and had never even spoken to? What if he was an obnoxious American or worse, and obnoxious American _heir_? And a man, at that?

Still. The duke rested comfortably, realizing he himself was quite exhausted from the rescue. The water was cold and rough, and he was already tired _before_ the evening cruise. He sighed softly, his ears were blessed with another sweet, soft sigh in reply. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, waiting for the pilot to wake him once they were docked.

He’d worry about what to do with this young man after he awoke.

Rai certainly had some ideas.


End file.
